Elysium
by MwS
Summary: A third faction has entered this galactic war now brace yourselves for a bloody and steamy story. My first work so I hope to get some constuctive critisism


The Dregladite life span and all sub-groups.

Stage-1: Sub-group: beginning stage: The Leviathan: The leviathan is produced one of two ways either made in a laboratory or as a product of embryo implanting.

Stage-1: Sub-group: intermediate stage: The Leviathan: This sub-group is the beginning of any colony. They are similar to the average octopus of Earth. They have a large central body with ten tentacle like appendages. Four of these appendages are typically about from four to nine inches thick in diameter ( depending on size of creature). These appendages are used for movement the remaining six are used for the forceable implanting of the Dregladite embryo. They are slimmer than the four appendages used for movement they are meant to not only restrain the host but also force its way into the oral opening so as to implant the embryo into the host's stomach. The leviathan will only be able to implant roughly 50 embryos before they move to the next stage of their lives.

Stage-1: Sub-group: Final stage: The leviathan: After the intermediate life stage the leviathan will retreat to a large dark and humid location where all the hatched embryo will be it will then chose a strategic location to enter its final stage. The leviathan will then contract into itself and will convert what is left of its body to make the eggs that house what are referred to as Clots thus ending the life span of the Leviathan.

Stage-2: Sub-group: Beginning stage: Clots: The Clots is the product of only the eggs produced from the final stage of the leviathan's life.

Stage-2: Sub-group: Intermediate stage: Clots: The Clots will grow and cultivate inside the egg and will sense the presence of any living creature that isn't part of the Colony.

Stage-2: Sub-group: Final stage: Clots: A Clot will wait for a potential host to approach the egg and they will break the egg and lay in wait for the host to allow curiosity to get the best of it and investigate before jumping and covering the victim's head before entering their stomach through their mouth and then they will digest what food is in there before forming the Dregladite leviathan and then will devour the body.

Stage-3: Sub-group: Drone beginning: The drone will grow from the body of the host and will tear through it's soft tissue in order to escape the host and will find a hiding place before going in search of food the most common of food will be the remains of the host including all flesh and bones.

Stage-3: Sub-group: Drone intermediate: after the drone has consumed the host's remains it will grow to become a worker and defender of the colony. They posses a full Endoskeletal system with a partial Exo skeletal system in the form of a set of armor designed to allow it to take intense damage and also fight back to devastating effect they look similar to a much larger version of the human race.

Stage-3: Sub-group: Drone Final stage: if the drone has lived this long and is still fit it will be used as the proverbial cannon fodder for younger more powerful Dregladite warriors.

Stage-4: Sub-group: Soldier: a soldier is nothing more than a more evolved version of the drone who is meant specifically for battle. one in every one hundred drones with grow to become one of these after they have all grow. They will show themselves as the strongest of them all. With this strength a greater devotion to the colony will be present. They will physically be superior to the weaker drones.

Stage-4: Sub-group: Erudite: the Erudite is nothing more than a slimmer far more intelligent form of the drone and are used to plan battle strategy. They are also used to operate machines and systems.

Stage-5: Sub-group: Commander: a far more evolved version of the soldier while the strength increases as does its intelligence thus giving it better ability to command it's own troops for the glory of the colony.

Stage-5: Sub-group: Mystics: an evolved form of the Erudite. They have the ability to form telekinetic Shields to protect themselves and their Commander. They also have the ability to telepathically contact one another so as to relay orders.

Stage-6: Sub-group: Zealot: the most powerful of all soldiers for the colony. Their intense devotion is to a level that fits their name they are the generals of the colony and are the personal bodyguards of the monarch.

Stage-6: Sub-group: Prophets: they are the monarch's personal Intel and communication unit they also provide the monarch and his Zealots with a psychic shield.

Kaldr, the junic star system.

19:00

"Damn it, why did this war have to come here of all places this is the farthest from the frontlines in a neutral system." These were the thoughts of a young man as he heard explosions and blaster fire above him on the surface between the clone armies and the droids. "They are almost ready just a few more minutes then i can make my own claim in this damned war." As he said this the equipment around is revealed to be machinery used to modify genetic material and to splice it, as well as incubation units all of which are currently filled with what appear to be large pieces of a slime like substance. "Soon the clots will be ready and then it will begin." As our young scientist was speaking to himself what he did not notice is that as the battle waged above one of his incubation devices became unstable and was beginning to crack and leak. This however was, for the moment, the least of his worries due to the fact the clone army had found the entrance to his lab and were setting up to breach his lab, all of this without his knowing. "Haha yes fina..". These were the last words this young man would ever speak again as a human being. As he spoke these words of celebration the clones had set the charges to blow the doors and finally had set them off catching him off guard and cracking the destabilized unit even further. In the shock of the explosion he stumbled and slipped on the fluids from the unit causing him to fall against the incubation unit causing it to collapse and spill the clots onto him. In that moment as he hit the floor from the weight his brain was finally able to register what was happening he felt intense mind numbing pain as the unfinished clots sought out to bond with the whatever was closest to completes themselves. While this painful process was happening the clones had moved in to find the lab and its owner in extreme disarray as the final process was enacted allowing the rest of the creatures to exit their tanks and complete their purpose. As the clones choked with the lack of oxygen due to the finished clots going into their helmets and choking them to death before entering into their stomachs and cultivating into their final stage.

1 week later

The battle above had ravaged the planet and had left it almost dead both armies had abandoned any hope of using this planet as the surface and become consumed by a perpetual storm. But underground in the lab of our young scientist something was stirring. " Ugh…. what the hell happened". As these thoughts went through the creature's head it had begun to lift itself from the ground. " Grrraahhh" the creature had managed until it found that it was far too tall to stand in the lab. " This isn't my lab, it can't be it's to small". But the creature knew in his heart that it was the truth no matter how much he wanted to deny it. As he contemplated what happened to him he then noticed the creatures growing from the remains of the clones. "Now this is one thing that is going according to plan… hmmmm what's this?" He then noticed an emergency beacon left by the clone captain before his death."Hmmm still works maybe i can use the devices here to boost the signal and call in a shuttle. As he thinks of the different possibilities on how his plan can go he walks over to a transmitter and hooks the beacon to the machine. As the device powers on it can be heard putting the machine to It's limits. As he waits for the machine to finish he grins knowing that the carnage to come will be of an until magnitude.


End file.
